tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrig
' ''' was a Nordic Vampire and a member of the Blackheart Privateers. He was one of the higher ups in the organization, being in charge of a large section of their activities in Skyrim. His main base of operations used to be Darklight Tower, before it was attacked by Jo'Khar. Afterwards he moved to Autumnwatch Tower. Background Fenrig's background is a total mystery, though it is known that he was over a century old. He had no family to speak of and dedicated most of his time to the Blackheart Privateers and Morgan. It was known that he didn't like Morgan's second-in-command, Elvali Ramarys, and wished to usurp her position in the organization. The cause for his hatred towards the Dunmer was the fact that she wasn't a vampire and yet held such a high position in the Blackhearts. This angered Fenrig as he believed the organization should've been vampire-only. All of Fenrig's subordinates were vampires themselves, some even turned by the Nord himself. Hunt for Vengeance Part II Fenrig was in Darklight Tower, a location that the Blackheart Privateers used for their smuggling operation. Him and his vampire Nightblades were going about their regular business when their tower was infiltrated by Jo'Khar, Elvali Ramarys and two others. He had his vampires attack them as they made their way up and remained with his two best men in the room at the top. Soon they opened the door. The room at the very top of the tower was large and circular. There were a few crates with the smuggler's supplies stacked nearby and a table with a map of northern Tamriel and a stack of papers. At the table were Fenrig and his two men. All of them wearing the leather armor used by the Blackhearts. Fenrig looked up from the map. "So, the Khajiit finally shows his face." His voice was harsh and aggressive. Like that of someone with the urge to kill. His voice was harsh and aggressive, he said that finally the Khajiit showed his face. His tone showing his urge to kill. Jo'Khar asked who Fenrig was. The vampire asked if he was expecting someone else, then answered his own question. He said that the Khajiit had been hunting his boss for years now, but only recently got very aggressive. They weren't expecting that. Really caused their organization quite a problem. He looked over at Elvali and muttered that the rumors were true. She had betrayed Morgan, though it was an act because he knew about her secret mission to kill Jo'Khar. The Dunmer confirmed this. She said that she would help Jo'Khar get justice for his family, she owed him that much. The Nord laughed. He said that he would bring Morgan her head and take over as his second-in-command. In seconds he transformed into his Vampire Lord Form. A Khajiit priest prayed to the gods when he realized that he was a vampire. The man said that he was much more and turned into a cloud of bats. He appeared behind an Argonian, grabbing him. The Argonian demanded that he let go. The priest tried to swing at the vampire but he was too far away and too late. The man dug his teeth into the Argonian's neck, cutting through the scales with ease. The Argonian began choking on his own blood and died agonizingly in a matter of seconds. His body went limp in the vampire's grasp. Part III Jo'Khar muttered The Argonian's name. The priest yelled with rage and charged at the vampire lord Fenrig. He swung his battleaxe at him feverously. With little effort, the vampire flew back to avoid the attack. He looked over at his two subordinates. He told them to step in, he was merely toying with the mortals. The other two men that had been at the table drew their weapons and charged at the group. The Khajiiti priest was engaged by one of them while the other went after Jo'Khar. Elvali Ramarys was left without an opponent, until the Vampire Lord flew and her and tried to slash her with his claws. She blocked the attack with her dagger and swung at the vampire. He whispered to her, asking her what she was waiting for, why Jo'Khar wasn't dead yet. She whispered back, telling him that she hadn't had the right opportunity yet. Fenrig called her out. He stabbed at the Dunmer with his claws. Elvali jumped back to avoid the hit and told him not to question a superior. The Nord warned that that wouldn't be true if she failed Morgan. The two exchanged blows. The priest and Jo'Khar were both having trouble fighting their respective opponents. Jo'Khar wasn't too good at close range combat, as he was a mage, but he slashed at his enemy with his claws. The priest swung his mighty axe, but his opponent was fast and managed to avoid most of his hits, only receiving superficial wounds. He managed to land a blow on the smuggler's face, giving him several cuts. Elvali affirmed in a whisper that she would not fail Morgan as she and Fenrig clashed. She said that the Khajiit would die soon. Though there was hesitation in her voice, she didn't seem certain of what she was saying. Fenrig picked up on that and stabbed her with his claws in her leg. He said that soon enough he would be Morgan's right hand. He was going to attack Elvali again, but stopped midway. He looked back, at the door to the chamber. He said aloud that they had more company. He told his men that they should retreat for now. The vampire disappeared in a swarm of bats, the two smugglers broke off from their fight and retreated through a window, jumping out disappeared in the mountainside. After losing Darklight Tower, Fenrig and his two subordinates headed to their secondary base in Falkreath Hold, Autumnwatch Tower. Part V Fenrig was atop the northern tower of Autumnwatch, looking down at the group below. He laughed when he noticed Elvali Ramarys. He was trying to think of a way to get her position by making her lose Morgan's favor, but it seemed she did it all on her own, Elvali. She was helping the Khajiit and more importantly the Dawnguard. He would bring Morgan her head for this betrayal. A Blackheart vampire asked Fenrig if they should attack. He ordered them to kill the group, but leave Elvali alive. He wanted the pleasure of killing her himself. From atop the northern tower, Blackheart archers lined up and aimed at the group. The Dawnguard broke down the door to the southern tower and everyone headed inside. The group managed to get through the southern tower and reached the roof. They engaged one of Fenrig's lieutenant and other vampire. Fenrig watched from atop his tower as they were defeated by the group. The second vampire lord lieutenant came up behind Fenrig. He informed the Nord that the group killed Wulf, the first lieutenant. Fenrig was displeased. The lieutenant asked if he wanted him to lead the rest of the them. Fenrig interrupted his subordinate and told him to let them come. He wanted all the men on the northern roof, they would have their final confrontation with them there. The vampire nodded and went to relay the order. Fenrig looked back down at the group assaulting his lair. The group headed up the stairs and eventually up to the roof, where they came face-to-face with Fenrig, the other vampire Lord and over half a dozen other vampires. The Khajiit muttered, saying they found their enemy. A Khajiit priest pointed out that they were waiting for us there, clearly polling their strength in order to try to overpower them. A Dawnguard said that it didn't matter, it was their duty to take them down Fenrig said those were touching words, but utterly meaningless. They would all die here. He gestured with both his hands for his subordinates to charge. The 9 vampires all came at the group. The two Dawnguard fired their crossbows, both hit their mark. One bolt hit a vampire on the leg, while the other hit the lord in his shoulder. Though the lord seemed to shrug the hit and went in to slash at Runa with his sword. The huntress raised her shield almost a second too late, which caused her to stumble back and nearly lose her footing. J'Dhannar charged ahead and swung at two vampires, hit managed to him one and caused him to fall to his knees, but the other jumped back and dodged in time. Jo'Khar sent two Ice Spikes at an enemy, piercing his torso twice and downing the first of the vampires. Elvali was about to attack one the vampires, when he changed course and went towards the Dawnguard to her right. She tried to chase after it but a swarm of bats flew in her way. Fenrig materialized in front of Elvali. He said that she would fight him, he was going to kill her with his own two hands. She said that he had a high opinion of himself, preparing for his attack. Fenrig, instead, chuckled. He spat on the ground and said that she was a mere mortal, no match for a noble like himself. He found it insulting that Morgan made her his second-in-command when there were those such as him in their organization. That would all change when he bring Morgan her corpse. She said that he'd need to kill her first, something stronger men than him have tried before. That hit a nerve as Fenrig transformed into his Lord form and flew at the Dunmer with the intent to kill. Runa raised her shield again, blocking another strike from the vampire lord. However, she was pinned down, unable to get up while the vampire attacked her relentlessly. The two Dawnguard hunters were forced to draw their melee weapons as the vampire underlings met them. They were put on the defensive as they were pushed back, outnumbered by the underlings. J'Dhannar finished off one of the vampire underlings, then charged at the one that had retreated. He kept up the pressure with his battleaxe, not giving the fiend any breathing room. Jo'Khar went to aid the Dawnguard, throwing an Ice Spike at one of the underlings attacking them. He managed to draw the attention of one of the vampires, though he missed his attack, and gave the Dawnguard hunters enough of a chance to counter attack. The hunter hit one of the 4 vampires in the leg with his warhammer, breaking it and knocking the vampire down and finishing him off with a hit to the face, breaking his skull. Elvali just barely managed to dodge Fenrig's attack, his claws grazing her skin. She blocked his second attack with her dagger, just inches from her face. He said that it was funny, if she had killed the Khajiit long ago and not betrayed Morgan they would still be allies. Elvali said that she never betrayed him. She jumped back to dodge Fenrig's spell. She said she didn't betray him. Fenrig said that Morgan would decide that when he brought him her corpse. The vampire flew at Elvali and grabbed her arm. He dug his claws into her flesh. She stabbed his arm with her dagger, trying to make him let go. He did, but when he dropped her her dagger remained stuck in his flesh. He grunted and pulled out the dagger, then threw it off the top of the tower. He said that she had no weapon now, no way to defend herself. Now she died. Runa kept retreating until her back was to the battlements. She used the stone walls to slowly lift herself up as she blocked and parried the vampire's onslaught of blows. She missed one of them and received a slash to her side and a couple on her right arm. J'Dhannar bashed the vampire and sent him over the battlements, making the vampire fall to his death. He charged in and tackled the vampire lord, finally freeing up Runa. 3 against 3, Jo'Khar and the two Dawnguard hunters went up against the underlings. The two hunters held the vampires back while Jo'Khar provided support with his spells. He used Paralyze on one of the hunters then cast Chain Lightning on the other two, weakening them. The hunters pressed the attack, bashing one underling and hitting another in the stomach with a warhammer. The vampire lord turned into mist under J'Dhannar and reformed standing over him. He was about to strike at the Khajiit when Runa came in and blocked the attack with her axe and twisted the vampire's wrist enough that she was able to disarm him. The priest got up and joined Runa as she attacked the vampire. Fenrig flew at Elvali, the Dunmer lunged to the side and avoided the attack, then tried to kick the vampire. Fenrig, however, flew up, avoiding the attack. She had no choice but to fight unarmed, though she was proficient enough to hold her own at least for a while. The two exchanged blows, with Elvali staying quick on her feet to avoid the vampire's grip. She moved their fight slowly to where the first dead underling was. The vampire that was bashed fell down, while the one that was hit in the stomach grabbed his lower torso as a reaction and bent a little forward, the air had been hit out of him. Jo'Khar shot an Ice Spike at the vampire as he was trying to catch his breath, piercing his upper torso. The Dawnguard with the Warhammer finished the vampire off, bringing his hammer down on his head and breaking his neck. The other Dawnguard bashed the vampire on the ground so he couldn't get up then hacked at his face with his axe, breaking his skull open. Jo'Khar finally ended the last of the underlings, shooting a dual casted Chain Lightning at him and frying the vampire. Elvali made it to the dead underling and rolled to the side to avoid a slash from Fenrig, then grabbed the sword of the dead underling and counter attacked the Nord. He hadn't been expecting her to use a weapon so she managed to cut his chest. He cursed at her and said that it didn't matter, he would heal as soon as he drunk her blood. Now with a weapon, the Dunmer was able to put up a fight, not only trying to dodge his hits. The disarmed lord came at the two, then turned into mist and materialized behind them. He tried to slash at their exposed backs but Runa was fast enough to move her shield behind them and block his blow. The Khajiit then hit the vampire in the stomach with the end of his battleaxe's shaft, pushing back the vampire. He then followed up with a diagonal attack and hit the vampire in between his shoulder and neck. The lord fell to one knee and Runa finished him off, decapitating him with her war axe. She told Fenrig that it was over, he lost. All his subordinates were dead. The Nord grew angry and flew at Elvali, faster than she had anticipated. He grabbed her and lifted her up by the neck. He refused to lose and said that he'd kill her and take her place at Morgan's side. He was about to pierce the Dunmer's stomach with his claws when he suddenly stopped. Jo'Khar had paralyzed the pale vampire before he could kill her. He shouted for Elvali to finish Fenrig off. The Dunmer, still being lifted in the air, thurst her sword into Fenrig's chest. The paralysis wore off as the Nord's life was extinguished. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Vampires Category:Blackhearts Category:Deceased